Label
by Chris Cadaver
Summary: GIft fic for Jack2724. People mention their hero's being those well known in the media, those who are physically perfect; or those who have saved someone or even made a difference in the world. But my hero? My hero is you, you made a difference in (my) world. I will always be grateful for everything you do and have done for me, more than you will ever know.
1. Genetics

This is a gift fic for my reviewer, I had to get my own account; apparently my lady didn't like the idea of me not having access to her account all of the time. In either case, here we go; off to the road to solace. Hopefully all of you who read 'Act of Running' will like this fic too. Ah yes, my lady's account name is Demon's Hollow; it goes with what she usually write about. I am the super hero fiend, anyways; let's get this party started.

Chris Cadaver

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Chapter 1- Genetics

Warnings- This is a slash fic, this means m/m-Tony/Banner. It is also rated M for future chapters to be safe.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original characters, nor the story line.

~XOXOXOXOX~

_You know you are truly in love when you know saying "I love you" is no longer strong enough to describe how you feel. -__** Written by my Muse, for this story only**_

~XOXOXOXOX~

For the most part we didn't really see much of each other during the day for the first few weeks after I had invited him to stay at the tower with me. We always seemed to be avoiding each other like the plague, though, really I think he just needed time to adjust to being in one place for an unknown allotment of time. I don't really know, quite frankly I don't think I will ever ask either; as we pretty much stay out of each others metaphoric hair and business.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is on the seventh floor and is staring at the coffee machine as though it has grown legs." Okay, so maybe I wasn't one-hundred percent truthful, sue me. When have I ever not been even one percent not a silver tongue, though I had to bite back a laugh at what JARVIS had said. I will admit it got me wondering, lately Banner has acted rather strange and in a way so has my AI; admittedly the way JARVIS has been acting is most likely my fault.

I fought the need to wave off the AI, he isn't really a person and he has been a bit crabby lately; I scowled thinking over the string cheese and cheese burger incidents. "Thank you JARVIS, any idea on what is bothering him?" The response I got to this question was silence, so I thought carefully over the phrasing of my next question; in my mind I wondered if he would rat out Banner if it were true? At the same time, why in the world would Banner show so much interest in what I am doing everyday, though I guess the same can be said about my interest in him; that doesn't mean I am not showing interest in him though.

"JARVIS, are you playing double agent?" I didn't really expect a reply, I haven't been giving him his regular updates and while he is watching over Banner for me and doing other various tasks, he has started ignoring various orders. There isn't really anything strange about the misplaced commands. I asked him to order me more string cheese and those amazing burgers from down the way; he ended up completely ignoring me after all. A little rude, but it made me realize that since I did write his programming after my personality; go figure that he would pout like me too.

I left my lab quietly thinking over many things, maybe JARVIS throwing a tantrum is good; it means that I am eating healthier at least. I grimaced as I walked into the elevator lost in thought, the stolen lab coat swirling behind me as I walked. I am definitely starting to see an appeal in these things, not to mention I look like one sexy genius; maybe I should try some goggles or a pair of glasses to strengthen the appeal? I stepped off the elevator on the seventh floor with my trademark smirk, I pushed the previous thoughts of a AI double agent out of my head once I laid eyes on the man staring absent-mindedly at the coffee maker.

I looked over his features, taking in his tense stance and his wide staring eyes; he must be thinking very hard on one of those complex formulas he is usually obsessing over. I have to say out of all the people I could have gained feelings for I am happy that it is him, if only I could get him to see that. I felt a bit light headed when he took a deep slow breathe and let it out, he really is very handsome. In hindsight I think I babied him too much by leaving him alone for so long to himself to get settled in here, now I think I can let myself loose without feeling as bad about it.

Let the games officially begin, or perhaps the real term is 'let the flirting and the official invasion of Anthony Stark in one Robert Bruce Banner's beloved personal space begin'; best part of all I have a game plan. After all, I don't just want Banner's heart; I want to gain the Hulk's affection as well. In order to do that I need to get him out and in the open around me quite often, which is why I have worked so hard on my suit; I have been trying to Hulk proof it for when I aggravate him a bit more than I meant to. I almost clapped my hands together and rubbed them in delight, nothing could be much sweeter than getting exactly what I have been wanting.

"Hey Banner, how are you doing today?" I let out a laugh as I watched him jump at the sound of my voice being so close as I poured a fresh cup of coffee for myself. I took a quick sip then sat down the cup quickly and threw my hands up in the air, showing Banner that I surrender to him. "Okay, sorry big guy it's just me; what has you so up tight?"

He looked at me with a undoubtably irate expression as I patted his shoulder in a friendly fashion, then proceeded to take steady deep breaths until his face became stoic. "Ah, Tony always a pleasure I was just thinking over ways to perfect a way to dissipate a common anomaly in the blood without any major side effects, obviously what works for me won't work for most other people." The strained smile he sent my way didn't make me feel any better, as much as I wanted to help him on his current endeavor; this type of science really isn't my thing. Though, I admit I can be an amazing flirty, personal assistant type for him if he wants me to be; perhaps I will offer my help even if he doesn't want it?

"So, what type of anomaly, are we talking here?" I asked stealing one of his grapes from his plate making him give a small huff of annoyance at my nonchalant attitude.

"Tony, you aren't seriously going to try to help again; don't you remember what happened the last time you 'helped out' in my lab?" He raised an eyebrow and moved the bowl of grapes away from where my hands could reach it.

I let out a laugh and took a step closer to him, our bodies almost touching and reached around him stealing another grape. I almost held my breath at our closeness, I could feel the heat radiating from his body as I took half of a step back so that we were still extremely close; though now I could at least look him in the eyes. "It was an accident Banner, I did not mean to put two combustible chemicals together; I didn't realize they would act that way and honestly I was really curious about it." I looked down at the counter as I thought briefly about my now cooling coffee, I wonder if I should turn around and drink it? It might start to defuse the situation starting up if I do, it's starting to get pretty steamy in here.

I could feel the anxiety in the air and it caused the air to shift nervously, causing me to flinch at the sight of Banner's white knuckles gripping the counter. "You should back up a bit, invading my personal space this way isn't very safe for you." I looked into his eyes, taking an immediate step back upon noticing his eyes had taken on a greenish tint.

"It's okay big guy, I am really sorry that I was in your space; please don't block me out. Calm down my friend," I don't know if it was the smile I gave him or the wink; for some reason he deflated faster than a punctured balloon. Or at least I thought he had deflated, but that was before I was pushed plainly into the fridge on the opposite wall. "I have to say, 'ow' doesn't quite cover it my friend." It really had hurt as my head had bounced off the handle on the door of the fridge.

The voice that came from him was deep and gravelly, it would have left me quaking in my boots had I never been around him when he 'hulked out' before. "Tony, you really need to stay out on my personal space from now on; if you don't you are going to get a really big rage monster surprise." I let out a laugh, I know I shouldn't have; I knew it even more so as he stormed off taking his bowl of grapes with him.

"Does that mean I can join you in you lab." All I got was the sound of the elevator closing, I shrugged with a smile and dumped my glacier coffee out; guess I will just invite myself then. It's about time I let myself out of my cage.

~XOXOXOXOX~

Alright that's it for the first chapter, there will probably only be about seven of eight chapters for this one. Possibly more, I am not sure I have three types up so far. I sincerely hope Jack2724 that you like the fic I am now writing for you. :)

As always please read and review, I love you all. Please let me know what all of you think.

Chris Cadaver


	2. Saving me

Here is the second chapter, this one is taking a while to come out of me. You know it's moments like this where even I want a saucy, suave boyfriend. Have fun everyone and please review to tell me what you think.

Chris Cadaver

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Chapter 2- Saving me

~XOXOXOXOX~

_He's the kind of guy that will make you love your name, just because of the way he says it. - __**Written and revamped by my Muse, for this story only**_

~XOXOXOXOX~

The next few weeks found me in his personal labs, I was helping him do research. I don't think I could have been happy to find myself in one of his freshly laundered lab coats and being a low-class research assistant a few months ago, however; right now I wouldn't have it any other way. Even if there are a ton of close calls where I get picked up by the back of the lab coat and tossed out of the lab on to my refined ass by one barely contained Bruce Banner, I think that adds to part of the fun; after all he is the reason I am here.

Today I managed to get pulled away from the lab by an angry red-head, of which I had completely forgot about until now. I shouldn't have forgotten her, I mean I call her every evening before bed; what we talk about right now escapes me though. "Hey Pep, nice weather outside today, what do you need from me today? Another signature, maybe a new car I can give you both you know easy as that." I closed the lab door around behind me, not bothering to listen if there was a click or not.

With a wink sent in her direction her face flushed red, she looked every bit the genuine ginger she is; I would know she is mine. Then it hit me, she doesn't need a reason to see me, we are still together and I have neglected her. All of the feelings that I had for her came crashing back like a tsunami wave. "I just came to see if you are getting enough sunlight and fresh air, apparently the press says that you haven't left the tower in weeks; Tony they said weeks." The second time she had said 'weeks' it came out in a cat like hiss, I could tell she isn't pleased. Then I heard the tapping and looked down at her highly polished, black high-heeled shoe, yeah I managed to piss mother hen off; yay.

"I haven't left because I haven't had much of a reason to, Dr. Banner and I are in the process of discovering something that could be a major discovery in medical science. We have been cramming all of our time into it, both of us have worked our fingers to the bone to get this project done before SHIELD decides to show up again. They always seem to want something from us." I crossed my arms showing her this is one argument that I would not back down from, I know I probably looked like a sulky child; if she attacks what we are currently working on I might snap at her like a rattle snake and eat her for lunch.

The tapping from her left foot became more rapid and louder, I definitely seem to be getting under her skin; this time I am not even meaning to. "Tony, I am sure your project is great," I felt my pulse quicken as she ignored the fact that him and I are working on it together. "However, as a Doctor, no matter what his actual profession is, should know that getting out of the tower will be good for you."

"How dare you Pepper, do not threaten him, or how he uses his profession. He respects that I am a grown man and can make my own decisions, even if he doesn't agree with a majority of them; he never tries to shove his professional opinions down my throat like everyone else. Hell Pep, even you shove medical jargon down my throat more than so many others do. You need to back the hell off, I understand that we are together, however; you cannot rule my life as though I am you pet." I was huffing at the end of my speech, never having felt better than that exact moment. For once I told Pepper Potts exactly how I felt, even though it wasn't pleasant for either one of us to hear out loud; it was long over due for being said.

At least the tapping stopped, honestly Pep, my floor thanks you; I looked at her face and her mouth dropped open. When she started to speak again I really wished she hadn't. "Alright Tony if that's really what you think of this relationship I am not going to try anymore. I am breaking up with you, I will still run the company and keep the stocks up, however; you are going to need to find someone else to take out your dirty laundry. I am through with that aspect of your life." When she marched out I felt a large piece of my heart go with her, even though she wasn't the main person on my mind or heart; she had become such a fixture in my life that seeing her not there anymore terrified me.

I collapsed to the floor in my agony and let out a yell of pain, to which brought a nervous Banner to my side. "Is everything alright Tony, she looked really mad walking past the lab windows." My mind pieced together the situation and I realised he was just being nice, he had to of heard everything since I ended up not closing the door all the way. That's one of the things I like about him, he'll ask even though he knows; just to see if you want him to know. If he figures out you don't he will drop the subject and move on.

"She left me big guy, she didn't understand what I needed and how to deal with me; she's gone." I let my pain wash over me and I pulled my legs to my chest hugging them tightly, I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my friend's arms and cry until I fell asleep; I know that it won't happen and I am better off just wallowing by myself in a corner.

He took up a similar position next to me and pulled out a picture from his lab coat, I looked it over when he handed it to me; the woman was in a beautiful blue dress. She looked stunning, though what caught my eye was on her ring finger was a band; knowing that he was never married left me to one possible solution. This kind man was at one point left behind too, also by a woman he loved deeply; his cut deeper because she had left him for another man.

"Her name was Betty, I loved her with all my heart; she got married a year and a half ago. We ended up going to college together and working on the super soldier serum together as well, her father always hated me. In fact it's a mixture of the two of them that I broke Harlem." He looked so ashamed about what he had done, I handed him back the picture of the pretty woman and sighed.

"Pep, she always kept me in line; that was always fine by me. I'll admit I crossed it a lot, but she always came back; I had so much hope that things would be perfect and I would eventually marry her. Lately there have been other things on my mind and a lot of doubts have filled my head, somehow along the way I started to neglect her. I loved her still, I figured she would always be by my side no matter what; a part of me thinks she will just come prancing back and take back what she said. I don't think she will, I think this time she means it and part of me is okay with it; the other part wants to drink myself to death." I hugged myself tighter and fought the need to take off towards the elevators, Tony Fucking Stark does not do heart to hearts with anybody no matter what mindset he's in. However, I am doing it right now, even if I don't feel like it is helping much.

"Tony, you are a good man I am sure there will be someone who will be your anchor again, just you wait; who knows maybe that person is closer than you think. I know it hurts right now and all you can think of is how to convince your mind to stop loving her, but that's a hard feat to accomplish when your heart has yet to stop loving them. So don't try to convince yourself yet, give it time; I know it may seem over used and cliché but it's the truth. Time does heal most wounds, in time you will find someone who will hold you first in their world and cherish you. I don't hurt anymore over Betty, I have replaced the pain from her leaving me, with the affection and care of our friends. I know it hurts right now, but with time it will dull and fizzle out; you'll see my friend." At the end he had stood up and was dusting himself off from being on the floor, I took his offered hand; giving him a watery smile as he helped me up. "So, how about those Genetic anomalies?" I let out a biting laugh and we went up to the seventh floor talking about our current project as though nothing had just happened.

I could feel it though in the atmosphere around us, something had changed. Maybe it was the way he walked a little more closely to me, and we brushed elbows when getting into the elevator, but I could tell that our relationship had just gotten on hell of a lot more complicated than when it first started out.

~XOXOXOXOX~

Okay and that's a wrap for this chapter, sorry for making her look so nasty; I needed them to have something to bond over. Anyways Read and review, I love you all.

Chris Cadaver


End file.
